


Inevitable

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: House of 1000 Corpses (Movies), The Devil's Rejects
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Past Relationship(s), Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never stopped being important to each other, even after all their fights for dominance over the family, the pointless bickering over just about anything else, and even with the cussing and the cruel words thrown at each other, they still fucking loved each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> MY NEW OTP 8)
> 
> just a little thing I threw together for this pairing! :D Not my best but I wanted to write something for the pairing. Anyway if you don't like slash or this pairing then don't comment, but if you did like this, kudos would be great!

**Inevitable ( in·ev·i·ta·ble)**

_**adjective:** _

_1\. unable to be avoided, evaded, or escaped; certain; necessary._

 

He figured this was inevitable. _They_ were inevitable; always have been.   
  
Their story, or whatever the hell he figured their relationship was called, should have been long over. They ended years and years ago, covered up their connection with violence and hatred towards anyone that wasn't family. They were never family by blood to begin with, but Cutter was the first one Otis ever met when he wandered into Ruggsville years before. Cutter was the first one to become his family, and like it or not (he was still debating that right about now), he figured connections between two people never really went away.  
  
 _You snap back to being important to each other cause you still are._

That was true. Sex and violence was just a way for him to cover up the pain of when they fell apart. It was a void, it had no meaning. Sex with anyone else had no meaning, it was just nothing, just something to get the frustrations out. The sex he had with anyone else usually just involved violence, a good numbing for the hole in his heart that he was too stubborn to admit was there for all those years. For Cutter it was just something to get his cock hard so he could close his eyes and relive the past—their past—when he came inside whoever was his current whore.   
  
Otis was no whore though. Far from it. Cutter treated his come-and-go whores very differently than he had treated Otis, and the once no name boy who was raised to give himself his own name knew that first hand.   
  
Hands, big hands with tattoos on the knuckles that pushed Otis' long grey hair behind his ear. Affectionate, intimate touch that he never realized how much he missed. The dominance from a much bigger partner when he was so used to being the dominant one.   
  
With Cutter, Otis was the submissive one, the one who bent over for the older man, the one who the infamous clown would cum deep inside or on his back to mark his territory. Otis liked that. He liked it, being claimed, and he forgot how much he missed having someone else take charge. The thing was that there was no other someone, because there'd only been one person that he let himself get taken by willingly. With love, dare he say, because yes, they loved each other at one point and they were both so sure in that moment—when the motel room smelled like sweat and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh was the only thing they could hear—that those feelings never went away. They never stopped being important to each other, even after all their fights for dominance over the family, the pointless bickering over just about anything else, and even with the cussing and the cruel words thrown at each other, they still fucking loved each other.   
  
It was only inevitable that they'd end up back in bed together. That was how they knew they still loved each other, even after all those years apart.   
  



End file.
